


the ballard of peggy Sue

by SUEEASTICK10



Series: my tp fan fict [1]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUEEASTICK10/pseuds/SUEEASTICK10
Summary: Stephen Jameson of the Tomorrow People gets a new girlfriend





	the ballard of peggy Sue

The Ballad of Peggy Sue – aka Ice (Started in mid January 2008 ~ Finished May 2008 – Updated Jan. - May 2009) by Susan Eastick 

Disclaimer: The Characters of Stephen Jameson and Mike Bell are the property of Thames Television, Roger Damon Price and Freemantle Media. All other characters are my own creation. 

Synopsis: Stephen ends one chapter in his life and begins a new one as he helps a new Tomorrow Person breakout.

Chapter 1 – Good Bye 

It was 2:35 a.m. when the police knocked on the door of the Jameson household; Stephen and Nikki were fighting.......again. Knock, knock, and knock...no answer. The two police officers knocked again, they could hear a man and woman arguing very loudly inside. They knocked once more and this time the door was opened by Stephen just as Nikki was shouting her way down the hallway to the bedroom. “No Nikki I told you I didn't!” Stephen shouted to her; then turning his attention to the door he saw the two officers standing in the doorway. 

“Oh, uummm, yes?” was all he could manage. “Sir we've had a complaint from one of your neighbours regarding a very loud argument.” explained the first officer as he looked at Stephen then down the hallway at Nikki. Stephen let out a large huff, (not this again) he thought. “Sir may we come in?” the officer asked while interrupting his thoughts. “Yes of course.” Stephen opened the door wider and the two officers entered the flat just as Nikki was walking out of the bedroom with her suitcase. “And I'll tell you another thing,” she began, “I'm fed up with you jaunting all over the universe every time that 'federation' calls your name while I'm stuck here at home wondering if you're coming home to me or if one of your lot are going to come round here to tell me that you're dead on some planet somewhere 'but oh he died so nobly!' WELL NO MORE!!! 

“Mam what exactly is the problem here?” asked the second officer. “The problem is that I'm leaving!!!” she shouted. “Nikki what are you saying? What do you mean you're leaving? Where are you going?” Questioned Stephen. “Look I know you're upset but you can't just leave like this. We need to talk this through.” There was a knock at the door, “Oh can't I? Well you just watch me!” She flung the door open just as her ex husband Karl was about to knock again. Stephen recognised him immediately and just as he started to rush towards him shouting the two policemen held him back. “WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!” Stephen demanded. Nikki smiled wickedly as she kissed her ex husband hard on the mouth then she turned towards Stephen, “He's here for me! HE is ALWAYS here for me unlike YOU!!!” Stephen struggled against the strength of the two officers as they held him tightly, 

“And how long has this been going on?!” Nikki smirked, “Almost every night for the last three months.” “You tramp!!! I should have known something was going on but oh no, I wanted to think the best of my wife. Fat lot of good that did!” Nikki laughed then slapped Stephen hard across the face. “Good bye Stephen, you'll be hearing from my solicitor!” And with that Karl picked up her suitcase as they walked out of the flat slamming the door behind her. The two officers let go of Stephen and he rushed to the door, opened it and called out to his wife as he ran out trying to catch her.

“Nikki! Where are you going? You just can't leave like this!” But it was no use, she and Karl were already too far down the street and he couldn't take the chance of jaunting in public even if it was the middle of the night. With his head hung low he walked back to his flat; as he walked through the front door the two officers exchanged looks. “Sir would you like to press charges against your wife for assault?” But Stephen couldn't concentrate, all he could think about was Nikki and how she had just left. His head was hung low as he slumped into his chair,

“We've only been married for nine months...I thought everything was fine. I can't help it if I get called in a lot...and sure we've been arguing but we've argued before and we've always made up...she's never left before...” his voice trailed as his thoughts raced over the events of the past few months. The officers exchanged looks once more before breaking into the verbalization of Stephen's rambling thoughts. “Sir...since you are no longer in need of assistance...” began the first officer. Stephen snapped out of his trance long enough to acknowledge the two policemen standing in his flat. “Oh uummm, yes thank you.” He stood up and showed them to the door, after they left he locked the door then slumped back down into his chair. His mind wondered back to when he had first stated to take any notice of Nikki; she had been there to help clean up his flat after Candice had broke in and destroyed it before knocking him out with the 2X4 and left him for dead. That was when he told Nikki who he really was and told her all about the Tomorrow People. That was when they had first started dating and she became a friend that they could all trust; they had all taken her into their confidence. She was so kind and understanding back then, but now all of that was over. How had it all gone so terribly wrong? (John, are you awake?) He telepathed.

(I am now. What's wrong Stephen?) Came John's answer with a big yawn. (Nikki just left me...) his voice trailed off. (It'll be alright Stephen; I'll meet you in the lab in five minutes.) Stephen jaunted to the lab and told John everything that had happened and to his surprise he hadn't burst into tears. He and John stayed up the rest of the night talking; it was times like these when Stephen was thankful to have such good friends. 

Chapter 2 – A Chance Encounter Six months later Stephen held the divorce papers in his hand, he couldn’t believe that his wife Nikki was leaving him for her ex husband Karl. Reluctantly he took out his pen and signed them, then put them back in the envelope and started to walk out the house and down to the post box. As he did he thought he felt a woman’s thoughts inside his head but he couldn’t quite place them; where were they coming from. Just then his phone started to ring, he looked at the number, and it was Mike.

He had opened a new mobile phone shop a few weeks before; he was calling to let Stephen know that Alan had phoned in. His father had died and he wouldn’t be in for a while, so Stephen said he would come in to help out. Meanwhile in another part of London a young lady by the name of Peggy Sue Hamilton, or Ice as her friends called her was strolling around the city with her friend Sue. She was there on holiday from the states, where she worked as a costume designer for The Altus Theatre Company, named of course after her hometown. 

The girls were tired from shopping so they had decided to stop off at a café for a coffee; as they sat down Sue gave the waitress their order and as she did Stephen walked passed waving a friendly hello to Sue who waved back. “Can you join us for a coffee?” she asked. “I'd love to but I'm sorry I can't, Mike's waiting for me at the shop and I'm late.” he called back. Ice was busy chatting with the other ladies at the table and almost didn't noticed him as he passed by but something about him caught her eye and she thought he was really cute.

Then without realising it she broadcast it telepathically; Stephen picked up on it and smiled. “Thanks.” He said as he glanced back at her but she didn’t reply. Instead she looked shocked and wondered why he would say that to her. She blushed instantly and wondered if perhaps she had made her assessment of him out loud. Stephen caught her blushing out of the corner of his eye and smiled again; it had been a long time since he had seen a woman blush and he found it both interesting and refreshing. 

It was obvious to him that she was a telepath and he wondered if perhaps she would break out and hoped he would see her again. Subconsciously he looked at his watch just so that he would have something to do with his hands, he knew that Mike was on his own and tried to hurry as he walked into the shop apologizing to Mike for being late. Then he told him what had just happened with the girl and said that he thought she might be getting ready to breakout. “Is she still there?” Mike asked. Stephen opened the door and saw that the four girls had gone. “No she’s gone now. She thought I was cute.” he said with a smile. “Maybe you should try to find her.” Mike suggested as he saw a customer come into the shop. A few days went by and Stephen still had not seen or heard from the mysterious girl from the café; he was beginning to wonder if he would ever see her again. Then, as luck would have it, later that day Sue and Ice were back outside Mike’s shop.

The battery on Sue’s phone had gone completely dead and although she had tried to recharge it she realised that no amount of charging would get it up and running again. She had decided to pop into Mike’s shop while they were in London and pick up a new battery as she knew that Mike would sell it to her at mate’s rates. As they opened the door and walked in Mike saw them, he said good morning to Sue and asked who her friend was. “Oh Mike this is my friend Peggy Sue from Oklahoma. Ice this is Mike.” “I’m very pleased to meet you Mike.” She said as she shook his hand. “Like wise” he answered, “look Sue, there's a lead role in a new musical coming up so I’m off for an audition but Stephen will serve you. See you guy’s later.” he smiled. (Stephen, Sue's here with a friend of hers, make sure you give her mate's rates will ya.) (Will do Mike and break a leg.) Stephen replied. (Thanks.) Answered Mike as he left. As he was leaving Ice cocked her head to the side as if she were straining to listen in on a conversation from across a crowded room. “Are you alright?” asked Sue when she saw the strange look on her friend's face. “Oh, yea, I'm fine, I just thought I heard something but it's nothing, I'm sure it was just my imagination.” How could she tell her friend that she had just heard a conversation that hadn't happened? 

Answer; she couldn't so tried to play it off while wondering what in the world was happening to her. Just then Stephen walked in and looked at Ice; he thought he recognised her from the coffee shop a few days before but wasn't sure, yet. All the while, Ice was looking at Stephen and wondering the same thing. She couldn’t help staring at him and wondered if he could be the same guy she had seen talking to Sue a few days before, but she figured that it was too much of a coincidence for him to ever be the same guy so she tried not to think about it too much. It was hard keeping her thoughts to herself then suddenly she thought out loud, and telepathically, (Oh my gosh, he’s handsome!) Of course Stephen picked up on it immediately and sent her a telepathic, (thank you, you're very pretty yourself) but he wasn't sure if she had heard him or not. As she looked around the shop as he helped Sue find a new battery. 

She still didn’t realise that it really was Stephen but as her eyes drifted over in his direction she realised that he was smiling at her. She bit the bottom of her lip, gave him a shy smile then quickly turned away because she could feel her cheeks growing hot as she started to blush. Stephen noticed that she was blushing and couldn't believe that there were still girls who actually blushed! And even though he had only just signed his divorce papers a few days earlier he couldn't help felling drawn to her. He also though that if she were breaking out that this would be a good time to test her. (Now I recognise you, you’re the girl from the coffee shop; the one who thought I was cute.) He telepathed to her, but she was too busy worrying that she might have looked silly in front of him by blushing like that, so she didn’t pick up on it.

Stephen finished helping Sue find the right battery for her phone and soon she and Ice were headed for the door, waving goodbye to Stephen as they left the shop. When they got outside the shop Ice asked Sue if she knew that guy who had just helped her with her battery. “Who Stephen? Oh sure, I've known him for years; Mike introduced me to him.” explained Sue. “Oh the other guy I met right?” “Yea that was him, so why are you asking about Stephen? Do you fancy him?” Ice started to answer her but when she opened her mouth nothing came out and she felt the blood rushing to her face. Sue just laughed and playfully teased her, “Oh yea, you've got it bad!” 

Chapter 3 – That's Her... Stephen stood at the store window watching Sue and Ice as they walked down the street laughing. “Why didn't I ask Sue what her name was?” he asked himself. Then he remembered that Sue had introduced her to Mike. (Mike, remember that girl I told you about?) (The one from the coffee shop? The one who thought you were cute?) Asked Mike. (Yea that's the one.) (What about her?) (She was just in here with your friend Sue.) (That was her? Why didn't you say anything?') (Because by the time I walked into the room you had already left.) Just as he finished his message to Mike a customer walked in, (Look someone's just walked in so I'll meet you back at the lab later; I'm sure the other's will want to know about this.) (Right, see you there.) “May I help you sir?” Stephen asked as the gentleman walked up to the counter. 

“Yes I'm looking for...” but Stephen didn't hear a word the customer had spoken; his mind began to drift as he thought of Ice and realised that he still did not know her name. Why hadn't he thought to ask Mike while he was telepathing to him? He wondered if or when he would see her again. That evening back at the lab... Chapter 4 – Discussions Most of the Tomorrow people were enjoying the evening on the planet Peerie. Arkron had taken over the clan since the death of his father, Vanyon, some ten years before. He had made it a custom that each time a Perrien would “breakout” into becoming a Vesh there would be a huge celebration. And for each celebration he would invite his dear friends the Star Vesh (the Tomorrow People) to join them. After all, if it had not been for them destroying the Psi dampening machine in the great pyramid they would never have been able to have their celebrations. All of the Tomorrow People had been invited but for one reason or another not all of them were able to attend. Tyso was at the Weapons Research Establishment with Trisha and Professor Cawston. They were still working to reverse the effects of the experiment that had caused Tyso to lose all of his TK abilities.

John and Elizabeth had attended the celebration but then slipped away early for a romantic late night supper without their children. Elena had been able to help Carol get a job in the travel agency where she worked and they both had worked late that night so they were just getting back to the lab as Stephen and Mike were sitting on the sofas eating their Spaghetti Bolognese which was dripping onto Stephen's clean white shirt. The girls had joined them for super and as they were eating they talked about the girl Stephen and Mike had met in the shop; Stephen was sure he could still feel her inside his mind. “Well, if she's already sending out short telepathic messages then she must be must be getting ready to breakout.” said Carol. 

“I remember when you first broke out Stephen. John, Kenny and I stared picking up on your thoughts just as you're doing now with this girl; and that's how we knew to contact you to start the process of you breaking out.” The moment the word, “Kenny” passed from Carol's lips Stephen witnessed and bowed his head. A wave of guilt washed over him as he thought of his old friend and felt the void of his presence. Carol, who was sitting next to him on the sofa, put her hand on his shoulder. “Stephen, you mustn’t keep blaming yourself. That wasn't really you who killed Kenny; and anyway, none of us hold that against you. Why even his parent don't blame you. They know and understand what being a Tomorrow Person is about. They've accepted that what happened was the result of what the Sorsons did to you. 

It's THEY'RE fault, not yours.” She said as she comforted him. “Carol is right Stephen,” began TIM. “What happened to Kenny was unfortunate; but there is a new Tomorrow Person who may be on the verge of breaking out; and at the moment she is our top priority.” Elena tried to steer the conversation back on track, which was finding Ice and helping her breakout. “Stephen, you said that you heard this girl telepathically, well what did she say? Maybe it will give us a clue about how to find her.” “She said she thought he was cute.” teased Mike. “Yes well as I always say, 'there's no accounting for taste.'” Announced Chris as he walked into the lab with three large pizzas and a half case of sodas.

They all laughed, all except for Stephen who could only manage a smile. Between his recent divorce and now at the mention of Kenny he didn't feel much like laughing. Mike noticed the pizzas and sodas that Chris had brought in with him. “Chris, just how many armies are you planning on feeding with all of that?” “Well I didn't know how many of you were going to be home and I wanted to give TIM a break from cooking so to speak.” he answered. “That was very considerate of you Chris, thank you.” said TIM. “Anytime. So,” he started as he sat on the sofa next to Elena,

“Who thinks your cute then eh?” he asked Stephen. “This girl I saw at a café a few days ago.” answered Stephen. “Then she came into the shop today with Mike's friend Sue just as Mike was leaving for his audition.” “Oh the one that runs your groups fan club?” asked Chris. “Yeah that’s her.” “Yes, how did that go?” asked Carol. “I've got a call back tomorrow but I'm pretty sure that I'll get It.” said Mike. While they were congratulating him John and Elizabeth jaunted in. “Thank you.” smiled Mike. “For what?” asked John? “I got a call back for that show I auditioned for, they were all congratulating me when you jaunted in.” said Mike. TIM interrupted their celebration, 

“May I remind you all that while we are all very happy for Mike we must remember that we have more pressing mates at hand.” he stated. John was slightly irritated that something was happening and he hadn't been informed of yet. “What 'pressing matter'? What's going on?” Stephen and Mike brought John, Elizabeth and Chris up to speed on everything that had been happening with the mysterious girl from the coffee shop. While they were talking Stephen got the image of Ice sitting on a plane, but it was only for a seconds. “You okay Steve?” Mike asked as they finished their dinner. “Yeah I just had a weird feeling that’s all. I just saw this girl on an airplane. She must be going somewhere, but where? What do you think TIM?” asked Stephen.

“If she is breaking out then we need to find her and fast, but we don't know for sure, not yet anyway.” TIM said in a strange tone. “Well, what do you mean TIM?” questioned Chris. “All Tomorrow People are telepathic, even I know that.” “That's true Chris,” began TIM, “all Tomorrow People are basically telepathic; however this girl is far past the age of breakout, which usually occurs around the time of adolescence. Now from what Mike and Stephen have already told us this girl is in fact an adult. And it's safe to presume that this is the first time she has she has any idea of her powers; IF she is aware of them at all.” “This time it was John's turn to ask TIM a question.” TIM, now you've even lost me. Telepathic messages have always been the last step a telepath has taken before they breakout. Are you suggesting that it's different with this girl?” “That is exactly what I am suggesting John.”

“But how?” TIM went on to explain. “Up until a few years ago most of the Tomorrow People have been British, save a few. And there have been even fewer American TPs.” “I think I'm beginning to see your point TIM.” John said as if a light switch had just been turned on. Stephen was tired and starting to get a bit irritated. “Well I don't, what are you two on about?” “I know what they're talking about,” chimed Elena. “You would,” teased Mike. Elena paid no attention to him and continued on with what she was saying. “They're talking about proximity.” “Yes of course, we hadn't thought of that.” replied Elizabeth. “Um, excuse me, poor sap here, would you mind explaining what “proximity” is?”

They went on to explain that the gene which makes up a Tomorrow People's genetic code is usually triggered at adolescence; however in some rare cases it does not. The gene lies dormant until the person reaches adulthood; at that point it's possible for that person to 'go either way'. Trisha and Major Turner were perfect examples of this and Elizabeth was almost one herself. They grow up with the dormant TP Gene but for whatever reason they did not complete the breakout process until they had been in contact with other, active Tomorrow People. And, since American telepaths are few and far between it was safe to say that Ice probably had no idea of whom or what she was...yet. Chapter 5 - Finding Ice “Well weather she's getting ready to breakout at any moment or not we still need to try to find her.” Carol suggested. “Yes you've met her Stephen, what's her name?” asked John. “Well I...I don't know.” Stephen admitted. 

“Sue would know, well after all they are friends and this girl wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the fact that she came to visit her. I’ll just give her a call and see what I can find out.” With that Mike got out his cell phone and dialled his friend's number. “Ermm, Hamilton.” he said as the looked at the others and nodded. “Yea I'll let Stephen know. Thanks Sue, you've been a big help.”

Mike interrupted as he closed his cell phone. “Yeah that’s it, Peggy Sue Hamilton from Oklahoma. She's a costume designer for the A-l-t-u-s Theatre Company there in Oklahoma.” “I will try to track her down,” said TIM. At that moment there was a loud crash as the dinner plates hit the floor; Stephen had set them on the table but they had lost their balance and fell over. “Well done Steve, why don’t you make sure they're actually on the table next time.” Mike laughed as he helped his friend set the rest of the dishes on the table. TIM interrupted and announced to them that he had found the girl. “I've checked all flights out of Heathrow. There was only one passenger by that name travelling from London to New York then on to Oklahoma.” 

“TIM, if there's a phone number, you could ring her up and say that you worked for a theatre company in London and we need a costume designer? Say that we've seen her work online or that she was recommended for the job and would she be interested in being interviewed for the post?” Mike suggested. “Yeah good idea, and you could give her my address and phone number as the contact person, and tell her that the job also provides a place to live. Then we can get her the flat next door to me; it’s up for sale and the owner is a friend of mine. It’s been on the market for ages so I could get it fairly cheap.” Stephen offered. “Steady on lover boy.” Chris laughed as they all turned to look at Stephen in unison. “All she said was that you were cute mate, no need to dive in full force. I mean give the girl a chance.” he said with a chuckle. “I was only trying to be helpful.” informed Stephen while trying to look innocent. “And besides, she also thinks I'm 'very handsome!'” “Sure ya were kid.” Chris said with a wink. Everyone burst into laughter as they decided on the best way to get Ice back to London and Mike was thankful to see his friend with a smile on his face after knowing how much the divorce had hurt him. TIM phoned Ice's house saying that he was with Mike's theatre company and told her that they were looking for another costume designer and had seen her designers online. Then, forgoing Stephen's offer as the contact person, he gave her the number to the lab and asked her to call to ring him back if she had any questions regarding the job or the flat. 

Chapter 6 – Home it had been a very long flight from London but now the plane had finally landed back at Will Rogers World Airport in Oklahoma City. Ice was just getting off the flight and was rather jet lagged but she got the strange sensation of someone inside her head. The voice sounded familiar, thought it was fuzzy and not very clear. She dismissed it as jet lag and thought nothing more about it. She checked in with the airport car service and picked up the keys to her car then picked up her luggage. When she got to the parking lot she loaded her luggage into the truck/boot of the car and got in. Without bothering to start the car she let out a yawn and gave her body a long stretch. “Only three hours now.” she said with another yawn. 

The drive between Oklahoma City and Altus was always long and boring but thankfully she had packed her CDs in her handbag so that they would be easy to find, since the radio hardly ever played any good music. Before getting on the highway to head home she stopped off at a convenience store to pick up a bag of chips and something to drink; she figured some junk food would help keep her awake. While she was in the store she phoned her mother to let her know that she was in the city and would soon be on the road soon and heading for home. During the long drive home she kept thinking about Stephen and could almost swear that she could still hear his voice in her mind. 

But it was strange because she hadn't really 'met' him at all, she only knew him because he had helped Sue with her battery. “But he really was handsome,” she thought out loud to herself. “If only I hadn't been suck a dork and blushed in front of you like that. He must think I'm nothing but a shy school girl or something. Oh well,” she sighed, “I can't do anything about it now but I am sorry and if I get the chance to go see Sue again anytime soon I'll ask her about you. Who knows,” she said with a smile, “maybe by then I'll have found my nerve.” She slipped a CD into the CD player and lost herself in the song as she drove down the highway singing. *...Back at Stephen's flat... * 

Stephen woke from his sleep with a jump, he had been dreaming of Ice and could see her driving down a long stretch of highway. For a moment he thought that she might be in trouble and tried calling out to her, (Peggy, are you okay?) He waited but there was no answer, she was not fully telepathic yet so there was no way of keeping track of her, or was there? (TIM?) (Yes Stephen?)

(Do you think you could track Peggy's car?)  
(Might I ask why?)  
(Oh I don't know) he telepathed, as he got out of bed, and went in to brush his teeth. (I just got this picture of her driving down a long highway at night and I just wanted to make sure that she was awake and alright.)  
(I will check with the airport computer.)  
(Thanks TIM.) Stephen made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. (She picked up her car about an hour and a half ago. She should have another hour and a half of driving at least if she does not stop for anything.) Informed TIM. (Might I suggest that you go back to bed and I will let you know if she calls?) Stephen yawned, (Yes I think I'll do just that. Thank you TIM.)  
(You are always welcome Stephen. Sleep well.) 

As he laid back down in his bed Stephen thought about Peggy Sue and smiled as he thought about the way she had blushed when he smiled at her the day before. “I'm glad she's one of us,” he said as he closed his eyes and smiled. *...Ice's house...* When she got home she saw that her answer machine was flashing so she pressed play as she sat her bags down and listened to an unfamiliar voice of a man calling himself “Tim”, who was asking for her by name. The man explained that his company needed a costume designer then went on to explained that they had seen her work online and wondered if she would be interested in the job. He was offering her an interview for the job, told her what the salary was and said that the job included a place to live then asked her to ring him back if she was interested. She looked at the clock on her wall and realized that it was just about 8 AM in England and knowing what early risers the British were she picked up the phone and dialled the number hoping that someone would be there. TIM answered and told her that she would need to be in London the following month for an interview, then he gave Stephen and Mike’s names as the managers of the company and said that they were the people who would be interviewing her. 

Ice was intrigued as to who these men were; the job offer sounded alright but why did their names sound so familiar? She knew that she'd heard them somewhere but she was too tired from her trip to try and remember from where. TIM told her that he had emailed her the all the information about the job as well as location of the flat. She thanked him then checked her e-mails and as promised there were the details of both the company and the flat were there. By that time it was almost 2AM and Ice was exhausted from her trip, she wanted to book her plane ticket but decided to wait until she had some rest and could think more clearly. All she wanted at that moment was sleep and decided that she could sort it all out later. “I'll work it out when I get up.” she said to herself as she turned out the lights and covered up. (Good night Stephen) she telepathed, as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter 7 – Making Contact “THAT WAS HER!” Stephen shouted excitedly. “TIM did you hear her?!” “Yes Stephen I did. It is just past 2 A.M. in Oklahoma, and as I have just told you she phoned only a short time ago. Given the lateness of the hour it is safe to presume that she will sleep for several hours. She has also taken the rest of the week off to recoup after her trip so she will be easy to contact if the need arises.” “Okay TIM, so where do we go from here?”

John questioned as he kissed Elizabeth good morning and handed her a cup of coffee. “Thank you,” she said as she took the cup and kissed him back. Then, just as TIM was about to answer Mary, Paul and Joe came into the common room all clattering away and getting themselves ready for school. “Good morning Uncle Stephen, find your girlfriend yet?” asked Joe. Mike heard what Joe had just said and gave him a playful smack on the arm. “That's enough from you; now get yourself to school and don't cause any trouble.” “Yes dad.” “And apologize to your uncle.” “Sorry Uncle Stephen.” Joe groaned. 

Stephen chuckled, “It's alright, and yes she phoned TIM just a little while ago.” “Hey that's great, perhaps you'll find your girlfriend after all.” teased Mike with a big smile. “Alright you lot, if we don't leave now we're going to be late.” Announced Elizabeth as she gathered up the kids for school. “Yes Head Mistress.” they all chimed together. Liz rolled her eyes and laughed, then giving John one more quick peck she gathered the children on the jaunting pad, 

“Keep me updated.” She said as they all jaunted off. “As always Elizabeth.” said TIM. *...Ice's house...* Ice slept about twelve hours straight before she finally woke up; jet was bad enough when you're flying state to state but “continental jet lag”, as she called it, was ten times worse. Once she was finally up and around she poured herself a cup of hot tea and puttered around the house before she hopped in the shower. Fortunately she had the good scene to take the rest of the week off so that she could rest up from her trip. As she showered she tried to remember her dream; she was sure that she had dreamed about Stephen but couldn't really remember was the dream was about. Then she thought of the message that was on her answering machine from “Tim” and how he'd left the names of “Stephen Jameson” and “Mike Bell” as the managers.

“Stephen and Mike, talk about a coincidence.” she said as she towelled off her wet hair. After pouring herself another cup of tea she phoned her mother and told her all about her trip and of the strange message on her answering machine. After she got off the phone she sat down to check her emails and to send one to Sue letting her know that she was back home safe and sound and to thank her for such a wonderful time. But when she logged in she found that Sue had already emailed her. To: Peggy Sue From: Sue Hi Ice, I hope that you had a safe trip home. Oh and you'll never guess what happened last night after you left. Mike phoned me and asked me about you! He said that Stephen had fancied you but was too shy to call and ask you for himself!!! *lol* Guess you should have flirted with him more while you were in the shop eh! Anyway I'll ttyl, Love, Sue “Stephen and Mike again!? What the heck is going on? Are those the only two names in the whole of England??? This just can't be another coincidence can it?” she wondered. But she was excited to read that Stephen liked her, she blushed as she thought of him and answered Sue's email.

To: Sue From: Peggy Sue OMGOSH ARE YOU SERIOUS? Too bad I wasn't able to stay longer; maybe he would have asked me out. *lol* OH well, maybe I'll have you introduce me to him when I'm there next month. Yea I'll tell you all about that later, don't want to jinx it you know. Well I've got some errors to run so I'll catch you later. Love, Ice She wanted to forward the email that TIM had send her but work emails were always confidential so she knew that she couldn't. But she did find it interesting that the names Mike and Stephen would come up yet again. “Alright boys, let's find out who the heck you are.” she said as she clicked over to Google and started to type their names in. But she didn't have a chance to, the phone rang just as the page came up. It was Beth Thompson the theatre manager, she was calling to see if Ice hand made it home safely and to let her know that someone named “Tim” had phoned her for a job reference for her. “What? Are you serious? Oh this is just too weird.” 

“Yes I am. Ice, did you apply for a job while you were in England?” questioned Beth. “No I didn't. Look Beth, where are you calling from?” “I'm at the theatre, auditions are starting today remember? Why?” “Oh that's right. Alright well I'll be there in a few minutes and then we can talk.” Fifteen minutes later Ice arrived at the theatre. Beth was in the auditorium watching the auditions for their upcoming production of CATS. They sat in the back of the theatre and Ice began to tell Beth all about her trip and about the message that was on her answering machine when she got home early that morning. Afternoon soon faded into evening as the auditions continued and the girls continued to talk. Ice was thankful that she had grabbed her sketchbook and artist's kit before she left the house.

 

As they talked she began sketching out her ideas for the show but then without realizing it she started sketching a picture of Stephen. Beth had been down at the front of the theatre speaking to the lighting designers and letting them know how the show would be staged and how it should be lit and so forth. When she was finished she made her way back up the isle where Ice was sitting. She glanced at her sketchbook and saw the picture of Stephen. “Wow, cute! Who is he?” she asked. “What?” Beth just laughed, “Hello. Earth to Ice. This guy, who is he?” she asked as she pointed to the portrait of mysterious handsome man. Ice blinked and shook her head as if she was coming out of a trance then she looked at her sketchbook. 

“Oh my gosh! That's him, the guy from the cell phone store!” “Wow, he must have made a bigger impression on you than you thought.” laughed Beth. “I guess so,” blushed Ice, then she told Beth about Sue's email and how she said that Stephen had liked her but was too shy to say anything. “Oh you and that dang shyness!” laughed Beth. “Hey the auditions are almost over for the night, why don't we go get some supper that way we can finish catching up?” “That's a great idea thanks.” smiled Ice. Thirty minutes later the girls were sitting down to supper at Applebee's where they talked for the rest of the evening and worked out Ice's schedule for when she had to go back to England that way she would miss as little rehearsal time as possible.

Chapter 8 - The Next Month Over the course of the month, leading up to Ice's arrival back in England, Stephen brought the flat next door to his in hopes that she would move to England after finding out that she was a Tomorrow Person. He stayed in touch with her both through emails and as a “manager” in the theatre company she was would hopefully soon be working for when she came back and in telepathic dreams. There he taught her all about her powers and encourage her to try them while she was awake. By this time the Tomorrow People were much more knowledgeable as to how to deal with Adult TP’s and it had been decided that communication though dreams was the best way to introduce that person to their TK abilities.

Since Stephen was the first person that she had made contact with it was, naturally, decided that he would be the one to visit her in her dreams and tell her about her special powers. They did not want her to feel overwhelmed and Stephen had no objections to these nightly visits because he thought it was the best way to get to know her until she came back to England. A few weeks before her arrival TIM arranged for a “notice” to be circulated throughout the theatre's management team announcing that they were in need of a new costume designer and “highly recommended” Peggy Sue Hamilton for the position. He emphasized how much of an asset she would be to the company and how wonderful her costumes were. 

He also arranged for Mike to become the director of the show, as well as the star, so that when Ice arrived her new job would be waiting for her, if she so choose to accept it. Finally the day arrived and Ice boarded her flight to London’s Heathrow Airport. She couldn't believe that a month had gone by so fast. She had butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't decide what she was more excited about, seeing Stephen or her new job. And now she was only two hours away and she just couldn't deny it, she was definitely more excited about seeing Stephen. Meanwhile back at her new flat... Stephen, Mike, Elizabeth, Carol and Elena were busy putting the finishing touches on Ice's new flat. 

There had been only one thing that they couldn’t agree on and that was what the colour of the walls should be, so they settled on a pale pink with black trim. “Yes, that looks nice.” said Elena as they all stepped back to look at their work. “Yea it's great.” said Mike. “Hey shouldn't you be getting to the theatre for Peggy's interview?” asked Carol. Mike looked at this watch, “Yea I really should, and I want to make sure that I'm there before she gets there. Look can you all manage here?” “We'll be fine but where is Stephen? This was all his idea and he should be here.” said Liz in a matter-of-fact tone. Mike rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle, “Lover boy wanted to pick up a few last minute touches.”

(Stephen where are you?) Asked Liz. “Right here,” he smiled as he walked through the front door. “Yes put those down there,” he said pointing to a side table, “those over there, those go on that table, those over there, those on the table in the kitchen, that small bunch in the bathroom and the remaining three in the bedroom.” Stephen had arrived with a small army of florists, he wanted fresh flowers in all the rooms so that it would be perfect when Peggy arrived. “That's funny, I don't remember either you or John going through this much trouble when I broke out.” smiled Liz. “Nor I,” said Elena.

“And now that I think about it, no one did anything special for me either.” laughed Mike. “Oh very well then,” Stephen said as he walked out the front door. No one said anything for a moment, they hadn't mint to upset him, only tease him a bit. In fact they were please to see him so happy and preparing for Ice's arrival since it meant he had his mind off of Nikki. A moment later he walked back into the flat carrying a large bouquet of flowers, “There,” he said as he handed it to Liz and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Happy Tomorrow People Day.” he smiled.

Then kissed Carol and Elena on the cheeks as well, he pretended to head towards Mike but Mike just stuck out his hand instead. “No thanks mate, a hand shake will be plenty.” “Stephen we were only joking.” said Liz with a confused smile on her face. “We all were.” Stephen burst into laughter, “Yes I know love, but I knew you all would say something so I had these made up especially for the lab.” TIM interrupted them to let them know that Ice had just gotten a taxi and was on her way to the hotel and they had less than two hours before her interview before she saw the flat.

(She will be at the hotel in ten minutes so I suggest that you and Mike come back here till she arrives and the girls can finish at the flat.)  
(Okay TIM we’re on our way.) Ten minutes away Ice’s taxi pulled up outside the hotel, she checked in and went up to her room dialling Sue's number on the way up. “Hey Sue, well I'm here.” she said cheerfully.” “Welcome back Ice, how was your flight?” “It was great but I'll tell you all about it later, right now I need to freshen up for my interview.” She still had not told Sue the name of the company or who names of the gentlemen who were supposed to interview her.

“Alright but I wish you weren't so secretive about all of this.” “I know Hon, but I don't want to jinx it, but I'll tell you all about it as soon as I can.” “Okay I'll see you later, bye” “Bye.” Ice took a quick shower and got ready for her interview. She gathered all of her drawings, sketchbook, artist kit, resume and anything else she thought she'd need. Just then the phone rang. “Hello?” “Ms. Hamilton, this is Michael Bell, how was your flight?” “Mr. Bell, it was wonderful thank you, and thank you for this wonderful room.” “You're very welcome. Ms. Hamilton, I was wondering if you would mine my interviewing you in the flat we've offered you that way it would save you an extra trip from the hotel then the theatre then the flat?” Ice thought that this sounded reasonable enough but was uneasy about it but Mike quickly added that his secretary Elena would be there also. Upon hearing this Peggy quickly agreed and Mike told her that he would send one of his female drivers over to pick her up. As promised ten minutes later Elizabeth pulled up, “Hello, I'm Elizabeth and you must be Ms. Hamilton. I'm pleased to meet you. Is this your first time in England?” she asked.

Ice got into the car and they drove off chatting along the way. “Oh please, call me Peggy Sue, and no I have a friend who lives here; in fact I was just here visiting her last month.” “What a strange coincidence.” smiled Liz knowing full well what her story was. “Ah here we are.” she said as they pulled up in front of Stephen's flat. (Mike, Stephen, Elena, we're here.) She telepathed to the others. John, Carol and the others stayed at the lab, they didn't want to frighten Ice when she walked into the flat. (Right.) Said Stephen as the trio materialized inside the flat to let Ice in. Liz and Ice walked up to the door and Liz knocked, Mike answered and led them to the living room where Elena and Stephen were waiting.

She was so shocked to see Stephen standing there that she dropped her sketchbook and briefcase as her knees gave way and she almost fainted. “OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!” (WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?). She was so overwhelmed that as she turned to run she sent out a telepathic message that blasted in all of their heads. “It's alright Peggy, we're here to help you.” said Elena as Stephen caught her. (Peggy it's all right, you're one of us!) Stephen telepathed to her.  
“What do you mean, 'one of us?'” she asked, “Who are you and why are you what are you trying to do to me!” she screamed as she tried to fight off Stephen. “Something wonderful is happening to you its called breaking out you’re becoming one of us a Tomorrow Person. Don’t worry we'll all be here to help you.”

Stephen did his best to explain to her what was happening to her as he fought her off and tried to help her calm down. “What do you mean 'others' and what are these voices in my head! Who or what are you people and what do you want with me!?” By this time she was crying hysterically and all she could think about was somehow getting home. Then her body dematerialised into thin air and in a flash she jaunted back to her house in Oklahoma. (TIM WHERE IS SHE?)  
(My guess is that she has jaunted back to her home in Oklahoma.) (But how can that be TIM? She didn't even have a jaunting belt on? She's only just starting to break out, she's not trained or anything. That kind of jaunt would be impossible!!!) Asked Stephen frantically. (Just before she disappeared I got a very strong scene that all she wanted at that moment was to go home so it is safe to presume that that is exactly where she is.) 

Chapter 9 - “We call ourselves the Tomorrow People.” Then Mike had an Idea. (TIM can you check for her home or business address?) “Yes Mike that is a simple matter.” TIM looked up Peggy Sue’s home address through her business website and jaunted both Mike and Stephen to her house. When they got there they could sense that she was nearby. (TIM, could you let the others know where she is?) Asked Stephen. (Certainly.) They jaunted into the den and called out to her both vocally and telepathically but did not receive a response. Then they heard the sound of sobbing coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms. 

They tread softly up the stairs trying to located where the crying was coming from. Stephen slowly opened the door and saw Ice heaped in a corner holding two pillows over her ears trying to block out the voices in her head; he went over to her and shook her gently trying not to frighten her any more than she already was. At Stephen's touch she jumped and screamed then tried to get up and run but she was too weak. “Peggy, listen to me,” he began softly, “I can make the voices go away, but you have to do as I ask okay?” Ice looked up at Stephen; her hair was arranged wildly on the top of her head as tears streamed down her face as she nodded softly. He and Mike helped her up out of the corner and sat her on the bed, Mike sat beside her while Stephen kneeled in front of her.

She was still sobbing as Stephen took her hand and looked into her eyes. “Peggy Sue, you need to link your mind with mine.” “I'll...I'll try.” she managed though her tears. “Good, now, imagine your mind is a fist. A fist that is closed very tightly. Now let it open slowly, like a flower.” Ice did as Stephen asked, she could feel the voices beginning to stop, and they were muffling and no longer disturbed her. Inside her mind images were unfolding; galaxies were coming to life. The whole universe was unfolding before her inside her mind. At the same time the other Tomorrow People were linked as Professor Cawston and Chris looked on with great concern. Breaking out as an adolescent was tricky enough; but an adult telepath was completely different, they could very easily not make it at all and die while in mid breakout. “What’s happening to me?” she asked. “You’re breaking out; you’re becoming one of us, a Tomorrow Person.”

The voices had finally left her mind and after she calmed down she gave Stephen and Mike a big hug. Stephen handed her a tissue as she wiped her eyes and apologized to Stephen for flipping out the way she had when she saw him. Stephen put his arm across her shoulders and explained to her that they had all gone through what she had just experienced and that there was nothing to apologize for.” “Speak for yourself.” Mike laughed “I didn’t have voices in my head when I broke out. My powers developed gradually.” “Yes well we’ll talk about it later, let’s get Peggy Sue back to the lab and properly introduce her to the others.” (TIM,) Mike called (can you send us another jaunting belt with a matter transporter please?) 

(Of course Mike it is on its way.) As TIM spoke, much to her surprise, a matter transporter belt appeared on Ice's bed; Stephen picked it up and gingerly put it around Ice’s waist. He showed her how to use it and him and Mike helped her to jaunt back to the lab. “The belt is pre-programmed to take you there so you won’t materialize anywhere else.” he explained. Ice was still shaking and as they were preparing to jaunt back to the lab she admitted to Stephen that she was frightened about this whole new experience and everything that was happening. Mike smiled and reassured her. “Don’t worry, it’s a great way of getting about; and guess what, when I first jaunted I was scared too, in fact we all were.” Ice smiled, she really needed to hear that, weather it was true or not. “Right, ready?” Stephen asked them as he brought his hands to his belt. They both nodded. 

“Jaunt us in please TIM.” Ice watched as her body began to dematerialise, she found it unnerving but at the same time something inside her realized that was a natural thing to do. Before she knew it she was standing on the jaunting pad back at the lab. Stephen took her hand and helped her into the main living area where he introduced her to the other Tomorrow People as well as to Chris and Professor Cawston. “Peggy Sue, may I introduce the other Tomorrow People.” They all introduced themselves one by one and TIM asked her if she would like something to eat or drink. “Who is that?” Ice asked as she looked around wondering where the voice had come from. “Oh sorry Peggy Sue, may I introduce you to TIM our Biotronic computer.” 

“Bionic? As in, the 'Six-Million Dollar Man'?” she asked as they all let out a chuckle. “Actually Stephen as you know” TIM corrected. “I don’t like the term ‘computer’ it makes me sound old fashion and out of date. I am in fact an artificial intelligence created by the scientists of the Galactic Federation to serve the Tomorrow People. I consist of living fluids and I am capable of original thought. Welcome to the lab Peggy Sue.” “Err hello TIM.” she said still a bit confused

. “So...how big is this place and where are we?” “We are actually in the middle of the Dorset Moors in a village called Pentland on the Moor. There is a manor house above what is now our second lab. Which is built into the cellar. The house used to belong to Mike’s great uncle; we moved part of our lab here five years ago just after Mike and his wife Gina got married, you’ll meet Gina later.” Explained John. “Why don’t you stay here tonight then we’ll start you training after you've had a chance to get some rest.” “Thank you I’d like that. I really don't want to be alone tonight.” She took a deep breath then remembered, “But what about my cloths and sketchbook and luggage and stuff? And come to think if it how did I end up in my house in Altus?” she had so many questions. Just then TIM called to Mike, “Mike, Joe has just jaunted into his room from college and his clothes are all torn. I think he’s been bullied again.” 

 

“Okay TIM I’ll go and see what’s happened. Excuse me everyone.” and with that Mike jaunted up to Joe's room to comfort his son “Don't worry about your clothes or anything else Peggy. After you jaunted yourself back to your house and we knew that you were safe Elena, Carol and I jaunted to your hotel and brought all of your things here. They're waiting for you upstairs.” explained Elizabeth. “Thank you so much.” smiled Ice. “You're welcome.” smiled Liz back at her. As Ice looked around the lab and she noticed a wheelchair stacked over in the corner of the room and asked Stephen who it belonged to. “Oh that was Mike’s at one time. You see Peggy Sue.” “Stephen please, just call me Ice, it's less of a mouthful.” “Alright, well, you see…Ice; Mike used to have MS, he was in a wheelchair for nearly three and a half years. When we took Paul to meet the Sophostrians Mike went with us and they offered to cure him.” “So why does he keep the chair and who are the Sophostrians?” “The Sophostrians are friend of ours from the planet Sophostria, we'll introduce you to them eventually.” Interrupted John who was feeling a bit left out of the conversation. 

 

“As I was saying,” continued Stephen, “They said the cure might not last so Mike keeps the chair just in case he needs it again. He paused for a moment because he knew that this was a for someone who had just broken out to take in. “Well anyway you must be exhausted. I’ll take you up to your room and you can get some sleep.” “Thank you Stephen.” as they both climbed the stairs that lead up to the house. As they opened the door, that lead from the cellar into the hallway they could hear Mike and Joe arguing. “Who’s that arguing with Mike?” Ice asked. 

“That’s Mike’s son Joe and he’s being a real pain at the moment. Mike’s been having a hard time with him, I think it’s because he's being bullied at school. You see, a lot of the kids are being racist toward him because Mike's first wife was Chinese and there are still a lot of very ignorant people in the world and it's really heard on him since we can't fight back. But that's a whole other story and way too much to get into right now.” “That’s terrible who do these kids think they are judging someone like that! And if poor Joe can't fight then I’ll just have to give those kids a piece of my mind!” Stephen laughed, “No Ice it's not like that, but I'll explain it all to you later.” Stephen liked her spunk and knew that they were going to get along great.

Chapter 10 – Getting to Know You As they make their way upstairs to the rest of the house Stephen suddenly realized that Ice hadn't eaten in all day. Her interview had been at ten o'clock that morning and it was almost 7 p.m. He had also thought that this might be the perfect time to ask her out. “And this is the main house.” “It's beautiful,” she said as they wondered into the study. “Yes it is, I visit as often as I can.” said Stephen. Ice looked a bit surprised, “You mean you don't live here?” she asked. Stephen though of his flat and the one he had just purchased for her next door to his own. “Uummm, no, actually I live next door to the flat you were at this morning.” “You mean we were gonna to be neighbours?” “Were? You mean you've decided not to take the job? Asked Stephen with a disappointed look on his face. 

“Oh, I...uummm...” Ice was exhausted and hungry, she had forgotten the reason that she was in England in the first place. “So much has happened since this morning, to tell you the truth I hadn't even thought about it.” “You must be exhausted...” his voice trailed a bit, unsure whether he should ask her out or not. Then, just as luck would have it, Tyso and Andrew were cutting thought the study on their way to the ballroom. Mike's band, The Fresh Hearts, would be there any minute for a jam session and they wanted to make sure all of the equipment was set up. Naturally they had not been there when Stephen, Ice and Mike had jaunted in so this was their first meeting. “And that last song should have a rift right before the...” Andrew stopped in mid sentence when he took one look at Ice. “Whoa.” He said as he eyed her from top to bottom. 

“Ello” Tyso knew that this was too grand an opportunity NOT to tease Stephen with, especially since all he had talked about for the previous month was her. “Now who...do we have...here?” Tyso said as he sundered up to Ice. “I'm Tyso Boswell,” he said as he kissed her hand and smiled at her. “...and I'm Andrew Forbes,” Andrew said as he crowded in between Tyso and Ice, and not wanting to be outdone by Tyso he kissed her hand as well. “You must be the new girl who just broke out?” Ice's face turned bright red, she wasn't use to so much attention. “Well, I don't know about that...uummm...” her voice trailed, not sure of what to say next. “Guys this is Peggy Sue Hamilton, the newest TP.” explained Stephen. “Aaaahhh, Peggy Sue eh? As in pretty, pretty, pretty Peggy Sue?” Stephen could see that even thought Ice was smiling and blushing that she was starting to get a bit shy and uncomfortable so he ordered the pair out of the room. “Knock it off Tyso! She's been through enough today; she doesn't need you two giving her a hard time right now!” “Whoa Steve, take it easy man, we were only having some fun.” “We didn't mean any harm.” explained Andrew. “Stephen it's alright really, they were just fooling around.” Then turning to Tyso and Andrew, “Guy's I'm Ice, it's nice to meet you.” she said as she extended her hand. “Ice?” they said in unison. Ice laughed just as the door bell rang. “It's my nick-name online.”

“(Mike, Andrew, Tyso, the guys are here,)” called Liz both out loud, for the sake of the band members, and telepathically because she knew that they would never hear her just by her calling them audibility. (On our way.) (We'll be right there.)  
(Liz could you please tell them that I'll be there just as soon as I'm done with Joe?) (Sure thing) telepathed Liz  
. Ice staggered a bit and all three reached out to catch her. “Wow! That was really loud.” “We're sorry,” smiled Andrew, “it'll get better, I promise.” Ice smiled but didn't say anything. “Yea it will, and we're really sorry about coming on so strong. It was really just to give Stephen a hard time and it kind of back-fired.” explained Tyso. “It's alright guys, really and thank you for apologizing,” she smiled. “Well, we need to get going, do you want to come and listen to us play?” asked Tyso. “Maybe another time guys, I'm really tire and I'd kind of like to find something to eat.” 

“Well hold you to that!” they said as they ran across the room to met the rest of the guys. Ice laughed as she watched them run off then she turned towards Stephen and said, “Thank you. I'm sure they didn't mean any harm, but thank you.” Suddenly Stephen felt very silly for losing his temper with his friends. “You're welcome, and I'm sorry too for loosening my temper like that; they really are nice guys.” “It's alright,” smiled Ice, “but what did they mean, 'they were just giving you a hard time?' How can flirting with ME be giving YOU a hard time?” “Oh don't pay any attention to them, they're just clowns.” This was NOT the conversation he wanted to be having with her right then at that moment. (Andrew, Tyso, I'm sorry for losing my temper with you just now.)

(Don't worry about it Steve, no harm done.) (It's cool, but at least now we can see why she's the only thing you've talked about all this time.) Teased Tyso hoping that Ice hadn't heard what he had just said. Stephen didn't answer him but did smile as his good friend teased him. “Well, I'm gonna go up to my room now so...which one did you say it was?” knowing full well that Stephen hadn't told her yet. “Oh right, sorry, um, 2nd floor, turn left and it's the first door to your right I believe. I can walk you up if you like or...” his voice trailed off not knowing if he should ask her out or not. “Or...?” “Well I thought after such a hard day you might like to go somewhere and unwind and get something to eat.” he tried to be as casual as possible but it was hard since he already liked her so much. There, it was said, now it was up to her. Ice's heart leapt inside her chest and she wanted to just blurt out and unbridled, YES!!!” but she tried to maintain her cool, after all, she wasn't called “Ice” for nothing.

She blushed but still tried to curb her answer so that she still maintainer her cool. She held her arm over her stomach and said, kind of breathless and tired, “Oh yea, I guess I am kind of hungry now that you mention it.” Stephen held in a chuckle, 'damn she's good,' he thought to himself. “Alright, well why don't you run up and grab your purse and I'll pop down to the lab and get you a jaunting belt since you took yours off when you got here. Or would you like a wrist band instead?” asked Stephen as he did his best to hold back his own enthusiasm. “Oh,...well...can't we just drive somewhere?”

“Well yes we can but jaunting would be a lot easier and not to mention faster.” “...right...” “Ice, is there a reason why you don't want to jaunt?” Ice went on to explain to him, that it was frightening to watch her body disappear into thin air; and after the day that he's already had she just wasn't up for it. Stephen explained to her exactly what jaunting was and how it worked and assured her that it was perfectly safe. “But if you're not really up for it I can either use the matter transporter on my car or borrow a car from Mike and we can go to this great place just down the road a bit.” “You would do that for me?” “Yes of course.” Then realizing how that sounded he tried to back up a bit and not sound so 

 

Anxiousness. “Ice you're a nice girl and you've just been through a very traumatic experience, and if I can help you then I will.” He hoped that his round about explanation would shield his true feelings for he; they had only just “officially” met and he didn't want to scare her off. “Thank you...well, I guess I'll go and get freshened up and I'll be right back down.” she smiled then left to go get ready while Stephen jaunted to London with a matter transporter for his car. Ten minutes later they were on their way to a small Italian restaurant where they spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing.

Once they got there and ordered Stephen explained who the Tomorrow People were, how they came to be and told her all about her powers and anything else he could think have to tell her. She was so easy to talk to and she thought the same of him. They stayed at the restaurant as long as they could but soon it was time for the owners to lock up so Stephen asked her if she'd like go to a nearby park so that they could continue their conversation. “I would love too but I don't think I can keep my eyes open for much longer.” she yawned. Stephen nodded. “You do look worn out, come on, I'll take you back to the house.” Chapter 11 – Goodnight It was about midnight when they got back to the house and Ice was afraid that she would wake everyone up while she was going up to her room. “Well why don't you jaunt up to your room?” asked Stephen. “Oh no, that's alright, I'll just be extra quiet.” she said. “Peggy, you're a Tomorrow Person now, you've got to try sometimes.” “I know but...” “Do you want me to jaunt with you?” 

“Would you?” “Of course,” he smiled, happy that she had accepted his offer. “So how do I do this then?” “Concentrate on your room and press down on the band.” He had brought her a jaunting band while he had kept his belt, he never liked the new fangled jaunting bands that John & Tim had come up with so he was happy to keep his belt. He slipped his arm around her waist and she blushed. “Read?” “I think so,” she said as she took a deep breath. “Alright, now go ahead.” She closed her eyes as she reluctantly she pressed on the flat pad on the band around her wrist while Stephen pressed his jaunting belt. A moment later they were standing outside the door to her room. “There, that wasn't too bad was it?” asked Stephen in a whisper.

Ice winced a bit as she opened one eye, “Are we here?” Stephen chuckled, “Ssshh, yes we're here, take a look.” Ice opened her other eye and looked around. “Hey I did it!” She whispered happily, relieved that it had worked. “I told you could.” She yawned, “Thank you, I'm sorry to be such a baby about all of this.” “Don't be sorry, it's only natural to be frightened. You should have seen Trisha when she first broke out.” 

“Why what was wrong with her?” “Nothing really, but she was an adult when she broke out as well; and she was just as frightened as you are now. And Liz was even worse, the first time she jaunted she got stuck in hyperspace and John and I had to go up and get her. Only when we got there we frightened her and she jaunted off again. So you see, it's perfectly natural for you to be frightened; and I'll help you as much as I can, we all will.” Ice wasn't sure what to say but she bit the side of her lip and blushed and Stephen thought about that day when she came into Mike's shop. “Thank you Stephen.” she said as she noticed that his arm was still round her waist. “Um” “Oh right, sorry,” he said removing his arm slowly. “It's okay,” she said with a small smile.

“Well I'd, better let you get some rest.” he said awkwardly. “Um,” she nodded not sure of what to do or say next, “Thank you for tonight, I didn't realize how hungry I really was, what with all that's happened today.” “You're welcome. Have you thought if you're going to take that job or not?” “You mean that was a REAL job offer?” “Yes it was, it was all real. We knew you were a telepath last month when I first saw you at the coffee shop and then again when you came in the mobile phone shop with Sue.” “Oh my gosh so that really WAS you then! But...but...how...” she was starting to get confused as her voice trailed off. Now it was Stephen's turn to blush,

“When I walked past the coffee shop that day I heard you say, telepathically, that you thought I was 'cute'.” Ice's eyes grew to the size of saucers as Stephen continued to explain. “Then when you and Sue were in the shop you said, well you thought, telepathically, that I was 'handsome'.” Ice groaned as her face turned bright red with embarrassment, “Oh my God, I can't believe that you heard me! I'm so embarrassed.” she said as she covered her face with her hands. “Don't be,” Stephen whispered with a smile, “if you hadn't of thought those things then we wouldn't be here now.” Ice took her hands off her face but stared at the floor, still too embarrassed to look Stephen in the eyes, “What do you mean?” “Stephen lifted her chin so that their eyes met, “You sent those thoughts telepathically and I heard you because you wanted me too. That's how I knew that you were a telepath. That's how I knew that you were one of us and I wanted to tell you then but I couldn't.” 

“Why?” “Because, well, it's a bit technical but we had to find you, in America I mean. Then we had to find a way to get you to come back here to England just in case something went wrong and TIM could help us. And when we found out that you were a costume designer it was all so easy. Mike got the lead in that show and TIM sent out a company notice that they needed another costume designer. The rest was easy.” “And the apartment.” “I. Well, we...bought it for you.” Ice almost lost her tempter when she heart that, “So this was a set up!?” “No, it wasn't like that. Ice, once a Tomorrow Person shows signs of telepathy then depending on the proximity of other telepaths they will either breakout very quickly, like you did when you got here. Or if there aren't any other telepaths around then their powers will either remain dormant or they will develop gradually, until they are switched on so to speak.” 

Ice softened a bit and looked up at Stephen, “So in other words you brought me here to turn me on then?” she asked with a light grin. She was going to enjoy teasing him and she got the feeling that he enjoyed it just as much as she did. “Well,” he said as he gently slipped his arm back around her waist, at the same time she raised her eyebrows giving him that, “excuse me?” look. “I wouldn't put it quite like that but...” He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back, “I'm sorry I thought you...I thought it was...,” He had literally taken her breath away and she tried to explain herself. 

“Stephen I...” she paused to catch her breath, “I don't usually kiss on the first date. I mean, I'm not saying that this WAS a date but...” The words had tumbled out of her mouth and she was afraid that she had looked foolish in front of him. Now it was Stephen's turn to tease her, “Oh I see, you'll let me kiss you in your dreams but not in real life is that it?” She looked at him curiously, “How did you...?” He gently placed his finger over her lips, “those weren't dreams Ice, those were real.” he said as he gently kissed her on the forehead.

“Dreams are another form of communication for telepaths.” “Stephen, “she said as she almost melted into his arms, “we...we did a lot more than just kiss in those dreams.” “I know,” he said as he kissed her on her cheek. “And I got your email from Sue so that I could get to know you better as well.” he confessed. “So that was you as well then?” she asked as she cocked one eyebrow with a smile on her face; already knowing what the answer would be. “Yes.”

By this time her arms were wrapped around his neck and his were wrapped around her waist as their lips met for their first real kiss. It was long and slow and passionate and when their lips parted all she cold mutter was a soft, “wow!” “Yea wow's right.” he agreed happily. She didn't want this moment to ever end but more than that she couldn't believe that she was in the arms of the handsome Englishmen she had first encountered just over a month ago. “Stephen,” she whispered. “Hhuummm?” 

“I have to tell you something.” “What's that?” he asked as he kissed the side of her neck. “Those dreams, or whatever they were. They were amazing but...” her voice trailed, not sure of how to tell him. “but...for me...in real life...I'm not...I don't...” the words were hard to get out as he caressed her cheek gently.” “Ice it's alright, I know and I understand.” he whispered to her. 

“What is it exactly that you understand?” She wanted to be sure that he knew that she did not believe in casual sex. She believed that it was sacred and only for marriage; or at the VERY LEAST couples who were engaged. “I know what your values are Ice, and I would never violate them, nor would I expect you too.” “Yes, that's it exactly,” she smiled and nodded softly, “thank you.”

“You will always be welcome.” He said as they kissed one last time...for the night...or was it? “Um, now you try and get some sleep and I'll see you later; just telepath me when you're up and around and we'll start your training.”  
“Alright, good night.” she smiled. “Good night, sweet dreams.” he said as he kissed her in between each word. Ice giggled as he teased her, “Uummm, you too, and remember, I need my rest tonight” “I'll try,” he said with an evil grin. “GO!” she laughed. “Oh no wait.” Stephen was in the middle of a jaunt by then, “What's wrong?!” he asked in a panic. “THIS!” She said with an evil grin of her own and in one fowl swoop she slammed him up against the wall and kissed him very deeply, very hard and very passionately. 

She wanted to give him something to 'remember' her by. “Good night,” she whispered as she jaunted into her room.” (That wasn't fair!) He telepathed to her,  
(I know.) She said as she giggled telepathically. (If I can't sleep tonight then I'll make sure you can't either.) He teased. (Uummm, right, you just try that.) Stephen playfully grumbled at her telepathically as she drifted off to a very much needed sleep and he jaunted back to his flat for a cold shower. Chapter 12 – Home & Back Again Her two weeks in England almost flew by as she got to know the rest of the Tomorrow People, tested her powers and visited with her friend Sue. 

She and Stephen were inseparable, they grew closer with each day that passed but soon her round-trip ticket would expire and she had to return to Oklahoma. Stephen drove her to the airport that morning. “I'll be back as soon as our production of CATS is over.” she said as she kissed him good bye. I know, and I'll be there on the first row. And remember to telepath me when you get home and let me know that you're home safe.” Ice nodded, “We can telepath that far?” 

“Yes of course, how do you think I was able to 'talk' to you in your dreams?” he said with a sly grin. Ice blushed intently as she thought of the dreams they had shared. “Alright let's not start that here,” she giggled softly. They both laughed as they kissed one last time before she boarded the plain and as promised she telepathed Stephen when she got home. The weeks seemed to fly by as she and the company got ready for their production of CATS. Stephen visited her at least once a week to help her with her powers and to explain to her mother about who the Tomorrow People were and to help her realize that what had happened to her daughter was perfectly natural. 

Six weeks later the Altus Theatre Company's production of CATS opened and as promised Stephen was there on the front row with a bouquet of red and white roses for her. Afterwards they joined the cast for their opening night party then slipped away for a romantic evening of their own; the night was perfect. A month later Stephen, Tyso, Andrew and several of the other Tomorrow People helped Ice move to England and into the flat next door to Stephen

Thankfully someone had already moved into Nikki's old flat and he was able to buy the one on the other side of him that was the one that he had rented for Ice's interview over two months before. He didn't want his new girlfriend living in his ex-wife's former residence so it had all worked out for the best. As soon as she got settled in the officially began dating and she started her new job with the theatre company that Mike worked for...but that's another story. To be continued in “Motor Racer”...


End file.
